Fantasias
by Angiolleto
Summary: Hoje, quem me ama quer a ele. Então terá a ele. Serei como ele, agirei como ele. Slash, Padackles e muuuuitas fantasias...


**Titulo: Fantasias**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **O que dizer, eu seria a sra. Padalecki perfeita...

**Beta:** Quem mais seria além dela? Ana Ackles, sempre...

**Resumo:** Hoje, quem me ama quer a ele. Então terá a ele. Serei como ele, agirei como ele.

* * *

_Jared's POV_

Termino de amarrar minha máscara. Bem apertada. Quero pensar que com ela, não serei reconhecido. Hoje eu não sou eu. Sou _ele. _E _ele_ não é como eu. _Ele _é... Galante. Charmoso. Não é romântico, sensível. Eu sou. Ele é apaixonado, fulminante, urgente. Não... Eu não sou assim. Ainda.

Hoje, quem me ama quer a_ ele_. Então terá a _ele._ Serei como _ele_, agirei como _ele_. Personificação. Nada pode ser do meu jeito. Nada pode soar... Jared. Apenas como _ele_. Ser outra pessoa. Irreconhecível. Para meu intento, tenho que ser perfeito. Eu serei _ele._

Eu quero ir logo, quero vê-lo, mas ainda não é a hora. Não vou dar esse gostinho ao meu par. Ele deve esperar, ansiar a minha chegada. _Todos anseiam a chegada _dele_._ Então hoje, ansiaram pela minha. Porque hoje eu sou _ele_.

Me olho no espelho. Nada mal, penso. Até que eu estou bem. Caracterização perfeita, eu diria. Tudo bem, acho que a minha postura ainda não é tão boa, mas eu sou um ator. Estudei meu papel. Agora é só fazer o que sei fazer melhor na vida: atuar. Vou me tornar _ele_. Apenas para impressionar.

Hoje eu sou o protagonista. Sou o papel principal. Alvo de olhares, desejado. Serei desejado por todos, mais amarei apenas um. Serei o fogo nos olhos de todos. Ele sentirá os olhares sobre mim. Ele irá se desesperar por isso. Mas só terá o que quer quando eu quiser. Porque hoje, eu sou _ele._ E meu par ficará louco com isso. Faço questão. Irei incendiá-lo.

Consulto o relógio pela vigésima vez. Agora sim. Elegantemente atrasado, nada mal. Ele não chegaria no horário. Isso não é do seu feitio. Charmoso. Mais uma vez no espelho. Não custa nada ver se nada saiu do lugar nos últimos trinta segundos. Meus olhos azuis esverdeados, por detrás da máscara, brilham.

Conferindo: botas lustradas até o meio da panturrilha, confere. Calças justas, mostrando até o que não deveria; ótimo e confere. Vou deixá-lo insano. Faixa vermelho sangue na cintura, eu até poderia ter escolhido outra cor, mas... Confere. Blusa branca, larga, esvoaçante, aberta – em V, obviamente – até a faixa, mostrando o que ele adora ver – confere! Brinco de argola dourada na orelha, pra deixá-lo louco, confere. Máscara bem apertada, somente com os olhos a mostra, ótimo.

Meu cabelo meio comprido está levemente ondulado, caindo por cima do nó da máscara. O que combina com o visual, afinal hoje tudo tem a ver com esse visual. Tudo tem a ver com seduzi-lo. Tudo tem a ver com fazê-lo pagar a sua maldita língua. Tudo tem a ver com ser _ele_ para o meu amor.

É hora de ir.

Finalmente entro no meu papel. Postura ereta, o ar de sedução. Posso fazer até uma freira cair aos meus pés com apenas um olhar. É, é assim que _ele _agiria. É assim que eu ajo. Pego minha espada e a prendo em minha cintura. Agora sim estou pronto para ir.

Fecho meu olhos diante do espelho. Abro-os novamente, e finalmente...

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Don Juan DeMarco. – Um sorriso fino se desenha em meus lábios, enquanto minha voz reverbera pela casa vazia. –Vou à caça do meu jantar. Vou comer minha comida predileta. – Qual o menu de hoje? – Zorro a La Ackles.

... J&J ...

Desço do carro e arrumo minha espada no lugar. O local está agitado, como uma boa festa. Vejo fantasias engraçadas, outras simples, algumas muito bonitas, outras nem tanto. A falta de imaginação impera em algumas partes, onde vejo três ou quatro pessoas juntas com a mesma fantasia.

Olho por todos os lados. Batmans, Robins, Frodos, Legolas, Super Homens, Mulheres gato, Mulheres Maravilha. Vejo uma original: Hancock. Pelo menos uma, penso. Algumas que não reconheço, mas parecem personagens de desenho animado. Alguns animes com certeza.

Vejo um Pernalonga a distância. Oh my... Sério? Nada melhor que um Pernalonga? Enfermeiras, bruxas, cavaleiros, soldados, fadas. Mas, isso não me importa, eu preciso ir a procura de...

Viro-me e reconheço duas figuras vindas em minha direção e não seguro o riso. Mas _ele _é diferente de mim, portanto minha risada é mais contida. Mas a cena se torna hilária a cada passo que dão. Realmente hilária.

- Jay! Finalmente. Achamos que tinha desistido de vir. – Misha Collins aparece na minha frente. Um Batman. Mas o que me fez rir foi Chris Kane ao seu lado. De Robin. Não posso acreditar. – Bem vindo a minha festa!

- Estou elegantemente atrasado, Collins – Eu dou uma risada curta. – Estão declarados hoje? Chris, sempre achei que você fosse o ativo. – Eu novamente rio, pois Kane não aparenta uma cara muito boa. – Eu já achava que não podia perder a festa antes, agora então...

- Experimente perder uma aposta quando ela envolve um vibrador e uma fantasia. – Eu o olho espantado e Chris abaixa a cabeça, rindo. Quando me olha, balança a cabeça, e continua. – Pode ser prazeroso num hora e terrivelmente patético em outra. Mas Misha já sabe que hoje ele irá sofrer.

Christian tirou as palavras da minha boca. Hoje ele irá sofrer. Mais alguém irá sofrer, além de Misha. Sofrer para obter o prazer que deseja, da forma e com quem deseja. Ou não me chamo Don Juan DeMarco _Padalecki_.

- Chris, Chris... Boa sorte. – Dou dois tapas nas costas do loiro, segurando o riso, já que ele me parece até meio cabisbaixo com os olhares que recebe de todos. Alguns espantados, outros achando patético. E ainda há o grupo que quer saber como Collins conseguiu fazer seu parceiro colocar aquela roupa.

Sinceramente, eu mesmo gostaria de saber. Quem sabe não posso usar a mesma técnica com o meu loiro? Preciso falar com Misha mais tarde. Por falar no meu loiro...

- Mi, Jensen já chegou? – Vejo o sorriso dele se abrir. Ele sabe que tudo que fiz para me produzir hoje tem um motivo. Ele percebeu minha mudança de comportamento, postura, até mesmo no padrão de voz. Misha me conhece bem o suficiente pra isso.

Quem o conhece, de imediato acha que ele é apenas um louco, sem noção de nada, quase suicida. Mas depois de algum tempo, qualquer pessoa pode perceber como Misha Collins é sério, centrado, e sempre preocupado com as pessoas a sua volta. Por mais incrível que pareça.

Claro que a maneira dele demonstrar isso pode ser meio estranha, admito, mas ele é assim. Não estaria nessa festa se ele não fosse, mas explico isso depois. Volto a me concentrar nele e com seu sorriso zombeteiro ele me responde.

- Seu Zorro chegou faz mais de uma hora. Ele está louco atrás de você. Já perguntou de você para mim umas dez vezes. Ele ainda não entendeu porque não vieram juntos, e muito menos o porquê da sua insistência em vir. – Misha termina a frase com uma piscadela e uma risada curta. Acho que somente eu entendo o motivo da minha insistência completamente.

- Vou procurá-lo. – Eu sentencio.

- Calma. Você já sabe o que fazer. Ele é louco por você naturalmente. Exagere um pouquinho em ser você, e ele vai assinar a entrada no hospício. – Misha ri abertamente da própria piada e então eu percebo Chris atrás dele balançando a cabeça em negativa. Deve ser difícil amar um louco.

- Não Misha. Hoje, até que tudo isso acabe, eu não sou mais eu. Eu sou Don Juan DeMarco, o desejo secreto do meu Jensen. – Misha me olha, mas não consigo identificar o que está se passando naquela cabeça meio louca.

Acho que poderia receber um Oscar agora. Acho que nem mesmo com Sam eu consigo ser tão... Real. Mas é o desejo de Jensen. Então eu serei Don Juan. Apenas para aquele que eu amo.

- Ele deve estar perto da mesa de comes e bebes, Jay. Boa sorte. – Misha se vira para sair com Chris e os dois tentam me passar confiança. – E Jare! Aqui está a chave que me pediu. – Ótimo. Tudo pronto.

Hora de entrar. Uma entrada triunfal, característica do meu personagem.

... J&J ...

Passos firmes, altivez, o olhar vazio como se ninguém estivesse passando por mim. Quase não me reconheço, mas _ele_ não sou eu. Então _ele_ pode andar assim. Afinal de contas, Don Juan é um grande conquistador, membro da alta classe, um nobre.

Avisto-o de longe. Ele está lindo e faz minhas pernas tremerem. Até que eu me lembre do meu objetivo essa noite. Ele é o único, lindo e perfeito, Zorro. Um homem forte, seguro de si. Ele sabe que está maravilhoso. Mas eu sou o único que pode dominá-lo. Afinal de contas, posso ter a quem eu quiser nesta noite.

Chego mais perto, ele me vê e sorri. Seu sorriso é lindo, e seus lábios perfeitos, tentadores. Ele se aproxima feliz por me ver. Vejo sua fantasia impecavelmente alinhada, como a minha. Ele ficou ainda mais bonito com ela, e eu não acreditava ser possível presenciar isso.

O chapéu negro, com bordados dourados; a máscara destacando os olhos magnificamente verdes; a camisa preta larga de cetim, perfeitamente bem cinturada por uma faixa preta do mesmo pano; uma calça preta, um pouco mais larga que a minha e botas longas. Além é claro de sua espada, fielmente colada do lado oposto ao chicote que acompanha a roupa. Acho que até Antonio Banderas teria inveja desse Zorro.

Ele está perfeito.

Ele chega até mim, com o olhar inquisidor, eu estou atrasado, fiquei o dia todo longe fele. Eu apenas mantenho a fantasia. Estendo minha mão para cumprimenta-lo.

- Don Juan DeMarco. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. – Como sempre meu amado loiro percebe as mudanças em mim. Ele me olha em questionamento, mas assume a 'brincadeira'.

- Alejandro De La Vega. – Apertamos as mãos. Sua mão é quente, e eu me lembro da infinidade de vezes em que ela já percorreu meu corpo, acariciou meu sexo, ou mesmo me preparou para recebê-lo. Mas não é hora disso. Principalmente com essa calça apertada.

Percebo que os olhos de Jensen vagam pela minha roupa. Ele discretamente olha para minha calça, mas sinto que se ele demorar mais, verá uma coisa surgindo bem em frente a ela. Logo ele sobe o olhar para meu peito nu. Jensen adora meu peito malhado, liso e forte. Isso o faz quase salivar.

- Não sabia que o Zorro era loiro. – Complemento rindo, correspondendo fortemente ao aperto de sua mão. Mas logo que o contato físico é quebrado, eu me volto para olhar a todos. Começo a olhar as pessoas da festa com disfarçado interesse. Meu único interesse é ele.

- Apenas uma mudança para agradar os admiradores. – Ele responde, fazendo menção ao meu comentário e a mim. Já disse a ele mais de uma vez como seus cabelos loiros são lindos.

Posso ver a minha volta, meu intento se realiza. Vejo os olhares de várias pessoas, sobre meu peito a mostra, e muitos outros sobre minha calça. E os olhos de Jensen começam a rodear o ambiente, e ele claramente não está satisfeito.

Ele pode ser um pouquinho ciumento às vezes. Eu não vou me preocupar com isso agora.

Eu simplesmente me virei, e sai andando. Jensen ficou atrás de mim boquiaberto, não sabendo o que eu estava fazendo. Cheguei a mesa e me servi de algumas guloseimas e logo peguei uma taça de champanhe. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar perto dele o tempo todo.

O tempo foi passando e eu pude ver Jensen próximo a uma janela, olhando intensamente para mim. Durante muito tempo. Quase uma hora depois, eu estava conversando com uma garota vestida de anjo. Sua amiga estava vestida de demônio e aquilo me remetia tanto ao meu trabalho que chegava a ser ridículo.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jensen em momento algum, e algumas vezes minhas respostas são apenas grunhidos ou monossilábicos. Elas não perceberam que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar e continuram falando.

Vejo-o se deslocando da janela. Ele passa pela mesa e pega duas taças de champanhe cheias. Seu andar felino começa a me dar arrepios e eu sei que se não me concentrar essa calça me fará passar muita vergonha.

Ele chega cada vez mais próximo. Seus olhos verdes me fulminam por detrás da máscara. Seu ciúme se traduzindo pela forma com que segura as taças, até quase fazer seus dedos ficarem com os nós brancos. Ele não consegue mais fingir que está tudo bem. Ele chegou ao limite da paciência. Apenas um dos limites que ele vai alcançar hoje.

- Com licença meninas, mas eu preciso mesmo conversar com o sr. Juan – Posso ver o ódio nitidamente queimando em suas retinas . Se ele tivesse ideia de que tudo isso é culpa dele...

Faço um pequeno meneio com a cabeça, pedindo licença ao céu e o inferno. Já não faço ideia do nome delas, nem do assunto que estávamos falando. Ele me entrega uma das taças e começa a andar. Eu faço questão de não olhar para ele, apenas para frente, altivo como meu personagem. Às vezes olho para todos os lados, reparando nas fantasias, nas pessoas.

Jensen fica cada vez mais exasperado com esse comportamento. Ele me olha e parece pensar antes de falar. – Precisamos conversar. – E então um suspiro, como se essas palavras fossem difíceis demais de serem pronunciadas. Eu quase podia ver o ar faltar de seus pulmões.

- Venha comigo, meu caro. – Eu o guio até o quarto, aberto pela chave que Misha me deu. A noite está apenas começando. Jensen ainda não está com a melhor cara de todas, mas isso logo se resolverá. Quando ele estiver sob mim, gemendo ou gritando meu nome.

Chegamos ao quarto. A casa de Misha não é grande, mas há três quartos de hóspedes nela. Ele escolheu o maior, e ele está todo decorado com pétalas de rosa vermelha no chão e um balde com champanhe e gelo ao lado da cama. Há cortinas vermelhas novas, somente para essa ocasião, e a luz do quarto é composta por quatro abajures. Dois deles são pequenos e estão ao lado da cama e dois maiores nas extremidades opostas do quarto.

A cama... Uma enorme king size, encostada a parede oposta a porta. Os lençóis extremamente brancos e macios. Mas uma coisa me deu uma ideia em especial. A cabeceira da cama era composta de duas partes. Duas madeiras laterais, ocupando um terço de cada lado da cama e, bem ao meio, três grades horizontais. Perfeitas para se amarrar alguém. Quem sabe um certo Zorro...

Eu entrei e fui até o meio do quarto e me virei para ver um Jensen furioso, colocar a taça de champanhe sobre o móvel perto da porta. Ele me olhava quase com raiva, e eu realmente não o culpava. Afinal, eu passei a noite dando atenção para tudo, menos ele. Flertei descaradamente com duas pessoas, as quais não me despertavam nenhum interesse apenas para vê-lo assim.

- Jared! Mais que porra é essa afinal? O que você queria nessa festa? Que eu visse você flertando a noite toda com qualquer UMA? – Jensen estava possesso, quase pulando de raiva. Seu rosto já estava vermelho e a essa altura seus lábios pareciam ainda mais convidativos.

- Bem, meu caro Alejandro, o que posso dizer? – Jensen me olhou espantado e eu me preparei para mais alguns palavrões seus. – Esse é o meu jeito. – Terminei calmamente. Eu não poderia perder a calma ou tudo que havia feito até agora não valeria de nada.

- Que porra de Alejandro é essa, Jared? Quer parar de brincar com a minha cara? Eu quero saber por que está fazendo isso... Jay... – Jensen terminou dizendo baixo, como se estivesse suplicando por uma resposta. Hora de colocar a parte final do plano em prática. Hora de fazê-lo meu.

- Alejandro, meu caro, não há nada. – Eu andei calma e tranquilamente até ele com a taça de champanhe entre os dedos balançando. Parei bem perto dele e fiz valer minha altura, olhando-o de cima. – É apenas o meu jeito de ser. – Cheguei próximo ao seu ouvido e soprei o ar quente, fazendo com ele se arrepiasse. – Não era isso que você queria?

- O que eu... Jay? Do que está falando? – Ele não me olhou naquele momento. Mas eu já percebia suas palavras hesitantes e um leve tremor por todo seu corpo. Ele respirava forte, e eu podia ver que ele estava apreciando meu perfume.

- Não há qualquer 'Jay' aqui, meu amor... Apenas eu. – Jensen parece ponderar uma resposta. Ele fecha os olhos e então sussurra novamente.

- Do que você está falando, Juan? O que está acontecendo? – Ele me fita novamente com suas esmeraldas ressaltadas pela máscara preta e então eu resolvo falar. Não gosto do brilho sofrido que vejo em seus olhos. Não era isso que eu planejava, afinal.

Pretendo acalmá-lo. Já que ele não lembrava, eu mesmo faria isso. – Meu amor, eu farei com que você se lembre de tudo. – Segurei sua mão e o levei para sentarmos na cama. Então comecei minha narrativa, enquanto retirava suas botas, para deixa-lo confortável.

_Flash Back_

Há aproximadamente um mês, eu e Jensen resolvemos fazer uma 'Sessão Pipoca' na minha casa. Um dia de folga, vários filmes, um namoro tranquilo terminando numa noite de amor calmo no quarto. Nada melhor. Ainda mais se tratando de Jensen Ross Ackles e sua aparente fobia de lugares cheios de pessoas.

Ele tinha escolhido um filme que adorava. Ele dissera que era um dos melhores que já havia visto e que adorava. Durante todo o filme, Jensen era quase uma estátua, apenas suspirando pelo formoso conquistador Don Juan.

Quando o filme acabou, Jensen parecia estar nas nuvens. Foi quando toda essa história começou. Meu namorado tinha um 'desejo secreto'.

- Jay, você já se pegou imaginando como seria ter alguém impossível, mesmo que por uma noite? – Jensen sorria. Ele estava quase infantil, fofo, como uma criança pensando na primeira viagem pra Disney. – Sempre fico imaginando como seria com Don Juan...

- Jensen! Você tem que falar isso logo pra mim? – Eu questionei, e ainda estava decidindo se ficava bravo ou achava engraçado. Poderia ser uma piada, certo? Mas o olhar de Jensen para a tela, congelada na figura de Johnny Deep, não me deixou dúvidas de que ele falava sério.

- Ah, Jay... Gosto de sonhar, você sabe. É só mais um sonho impossível. Não é o Johnny, é o Juan. Ele é... Vocês são diferentes. – Eu o questionei com o olhar. – Você é mais doce, romântico, não seduz todos que vê pela frente. Você é o mocinho da história Jay, sabe? Aquele que sempre faz tudo pra terminar no happy end?

-Jen, eu...

- Não estou dizendo que isso é ruim, amor. Só que Juan... Bem, ele desperta o desejo de todos. Ele é um sedutor que sempre consegue todos que quer. Ele é sempre fugaz, dominador e apaixonado. – Jensen acariciou meu rosto, com um sorriso complacente. – Não é nada, eu apenas gosto desse jeito dele... É excitante...

Logo nos levantamos para trocar o filme e eu continuei pensando. Aquilo havia me deixado perplexo. Saber que Jensen desejava outro 'homem'? Um personagem? Um comportamento? Eu não sabia como explicar, mas aquilo havia mexido comigo.

Se tornara uma tarefa, quase um desafio, fazer com que Jensen entendesse que eu poderia ser todos os tipos de homem que ele desejasse. Que eu poderia fazer loucuras por ele.

Naquela noite nos amamos calmamente, exatamente como eu pensava. Eu senti Jensen de todas as formas. Mas algo em mim não conseguia tirar Juan da minha cabeça.

Se esse era o desejo do meu amor, então esse seria o meu desafio.

Jensen teria sua tão sonhada noite com Don Juan DeMarco.

_Flash Back_

- Entendeu agora, meu amado? – Terminei de tirar suas botas e meias, depositando um beijo no dorso de cada um dos pés do meu amado Jensen. Ele me olhava incrédulo, e aquela foi mais uma das vezes naquela noite em que eu pensei se não havia exagerado nessa história toda.

- Jar... Juan – Ele finalmente entendeu. – Então você está aqui hoje, só para ser meu? – Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios do meu loiro, me dando toda a confiança necessária para eu continuar.

- Errado, meu amor. Estou aqui hoje para fazê-lo meu. – Me levantei, agora ficando realmente mais alto do que ele, que continuava sentado. Recorri a minha espada, que apesar de não ser de metal puro, podia cortar levemente, e fiz um corte no tecido fino de sua blusa.

- Juan! O que está fazendo? – Jensen finalmente entrou no papel, e agora me olhava reprovador. Teríamos que pagar pelas fantasias, que no final da noite estariam em frangalhos, mas pelo menos nos divertiríamos.

- Tentando fazer minha donzela em perigo ficar nua. – Respondi jocoso. E mais um rasgo. Ele se levantou e logo trouxe sua espada a frente.

- Donzela em perigo? Não vejo uma por aqui. Lute como homem. – Começamos uma pequena luta de espadas, com alguns golpes mais exagerados que outros e alguns saltos para frente e para trás. Sabíamos que as espadas não conseguiriam nos ferir, e por isso abusávamos dos toques e da proximidade.

Algumas vezes, propositadas vezes, colocávamos nossas espadas cruzadas em 'X' em frente aos nossos rostos, para que ficássemos perto o suficiente, um dos outro, para nos beijarmos. Isso me fez lembrar o filme "A Máscara do Zorro" e da cena entre Antonio Banderas e Catherine Zeta-Jones.

Com a diferença de que se eu conseguir deixar Jensen nu, eu não vou sair correndo, nem deixar que ele se esconda atrás de nenhum pano.

O pensamento de deixar Jensen nu me leva ao fato de que estamos num quarto maravilhosamente montado só para nós e estamos 'lutando'. Verticalmente. Prefiro que essa luta seja na horizontal e acabe com ele gemendo, e não seria de dor.

Num golpe certeiro consigo fazer com que ele deixe a espada cair no chão. Pressiono a minha espada sobre o peito dele, e ele me olha desafiante. Sinto que seus olhares penetram em minha mente como um afrodisíaco, pois meu membro já começa a implorar para ser libertado.

Mas ainda quero brincar um pouco com ele, antes disso. Juan não seria apressado e eu também não vou ser. Ele é apaixonado em seus atos, sedutor e faz tudo para encantar o parceiro. Então é assim que eu devo agir.

- Vamos, minha donzela em perigo. Quero vê-lo, apreciá-lo. Tira a camisa, Alejandro. – Continuo olhando em seus olhos, e a situação toda toma um ar excitante. Subo a espada até seu queixo, em uma 'ameaça', mas ele leva a sério. Começa a abrir os botões e retira a camisa, deixando-a escorregar por seus braços longos até o chão e a chuta para longe. O chapéu toma o mesmo rumo.

- Mais algum desejo, Juan? – Jensen parece ter mel em suas palavras, como se cada uma delas acariciasse meus ouvidos com a mais pura sedução.

- Sim... – Eu desço a espada, deixando um pequeno rastro vermelho, quase imperceptível, na pele de Jensen até sua calça. Percebo o arrepio que corre por seu corpo e então os olhos dele vão ao encontro dos meus e depois para a espada.

- Como quiser. – Jensen se vira de costas para mim e desabotoa a calça. Ela não é tão apertada como a minha, e por isso escorrega lentamente até o chão. Ele se vira para mim apenas com sua boxer preta, bem preenchida por um volume conhecido. – Melhor assim?

- Muito melhor assim. Você é um bom menino, merece uma recompensa. – Com a mão livre eu o chamo, apenas com o indicador. – Venha.

Ele chega próximo a mim e o calor de seu corpo começa atingir o meu. Eu preciso tanto dele agora. Mas vou me controlar. Por algo que nós dois queremos. Porque deixou de ser apenas uma fantasia de Jensen. Eu _quero_ ser Juan por essa noite.

Venço a pouca distância entre nós e o beijo. Finalmente. Depois de toda essa noite extensa, posso beijar os lábios que me fazem tão bem. O sabor de Jensen misturado ao champanhe, e a toda aquela loucura, incendeiam meu corpo. Minha vontade é joga-lo de qualquer forma nesse chão e toma-lo para mim, mas eu serei forte em meu intento.

Jensen circunda meu pescoço com os braços, mas quando ele tenta aprofundar o beijo para começar a roçar nossos corpos eu me afasto. Deixo-o com os lábios inchados e brilhantes, plantado no meio do quarto. É quase um pecado.

Retiro meu chapéu e o jogo longe, talvez tenha caído junto ao dele, mas quem se importa? Eu me aproximo dele novamente. – Retire a minha roupa, Alejandro.

- Não, Juan. – Eu questiono-o com o olhar. – Não sou Alejandro. O desejo de ter uma noite com você é meu. Jensen Ackles. Quero ouvir o meu nome sendo pronunciado por você. Quero ver você chamando por mim.

- Como quiser, meu amado Jensen. – O jogo de sedução entremeado às palavras se torna delicioso. Ele entrou completamente na cena que estamos criando e isso torna tudo mais convidativo. No fim, acho que foi uma boa ideia.

- Retire minha camisa, Jensen. Quero sentir suas mãos deliciosas e quentes sobre mim. – Coloco a espada ao meu lado, quase em 45°, como dizendo que a ameaça ainda está de pé. Ele perdeu e por isso eu mando na nossa cena.

Jensen cola o corpo dele ao meu, e chegando ao meu ouvido, fala baixo, apenas como um sussurro. – Sim, meu amor. – Sinto suas mãos quentes tocando meu abdômen a mostra, correndo por todo ele e minhas costas, por dentro da camisa. Logo suas mãos saem e retiram a faixa que prende minha camisa.

Novamente seus dedos percorrem todo meu abdômen, esbarrando propositadamente em meus mamilos e chegando até a apertar um deles rapidamente. Elas sobem pelo meu tronco, forçando a camisa a escorrer por meus braços.

Troco a espada de mão, apenas para poder retirar por completo a camisa, e com isso me afasto dele. Jensen fica parado, como um menino obediente, exatamente no lugar em que estava. Muito bom.

- Minhas botas. – Aponto para elas, e ele entende o recado. Ele se ajoelha e vem em minha direção, engatinhando, tal qual um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. Começo a entender a mágica de Don Juan. É como se com ele, tudo fosse mais selvagem e sexy. E nesse momento meu membro faz questão de lembrar que ter Jensen, sentado aos meus pés, é muito sexy.

Terminada a tarefa ele faz menção a se levantar e eu lhe aponto a espada de brinquedo. – Não disse que podia. – Ele olha para cima e nossos olhares parecem se conectar pelo desejo que sentimos um pelo outro.

- O que quer que eu faça agora, Juan? – Seu tique de passar a língua pelos lábios parece ainda mais sexy nesse momento. Minha boca fica seca. Eu não me seguro e me abaixo para tomar posse de seus lábios com fome.

Minha língua explora avidamente todo o território de sua boca enquanto a dele faz o mesmo. Ouço e sinto Jensen gemer durante o beijo, e isso me faz ficar ainda mais sedento. Quero que ele sinta esse beijo ainda por muito tempo.

Alcanço a frente de sua boxer e começo a acariciar seu membro por cima dela e isso força Jensen a deixar minha boca para gemer alto. – JUAN! – Ele apoia as mãos para trás do corpo, deixando-o inclinado, esperando que eu o alivie. Ele está enganado.

Eu me levanto e posso ver seu olhar decepcionado. Ele achou mesmo que seria fácil? Pego as duas taças, que ele mesmo trouxe da festa do lado de fora, e entrego uma a ele. – Beba. – Ele começa a tomar e suavemente entorno o copo, para que um pouco de champanhe caia para fora.

Minha língua alcança seu pescoço alvo, molhado de champanhe e começo a suga-lo. A pele de Jensen misturada ao champanhe é uma delicia. Melhor até do que chocolate. Escuto seus gemidos, e sinto-os reverberarem pelo pescoço, e com isso sugo-o ainda mais forte.

Jensen começa a perder a força nos braços que o apoiam e quase se deita no chão, ao passo que eu me levanto, ficando novamente em pé, em frente a ele.

- Para cama. Já. – Aponto a espada para ela, numa ordem firme.

Ele se levanta e posso ver duas ou três gotas de champanhe escorrendo por suas costas. Não posso desperdiçar essa chance. – Pare. – Ele se volta para mim, não entendendo o motivo de minha ordem, mas eu simplesmente chego próximo ao seu corpo e crio uma trilha invisível desde sua nuca até as gotas em suas costas, terminando por dar leves mordidas, na base de sua coluna.

Jensen arqueia o quadril, na tentativa de que eu comece logo a festa, mas ainda não é a hora.

- Agora pode ir. – Ele se move com dificuldade, sua excitação correndo por suas veias, começando a dificultar qualquer raciocínio lógico. Ele se deita e começa a passar as mãos por todo o corpo, quase se oferecendo para mim. Menino esperto.

- O que quer que eu faça Juan? Estou esperando. – Ele me desafia. Ele sabe que eu o quero e tenta usar isso contra mim.

Subo na cama, ficando de joelhos, com o tronco erguido. – Retire. – Aponto para minha calça e novamente ele se põe de gatinhas a minha frente. Ele abre o botão da minha calça, e começa a descê-la deixando que suas unhas arranhem deliciosamente minhas coxas.

Ele termina e eu fico com as calças no meio das pernas. Para o que eu tenho em mente, é o suficiente.

- Chupe. – Ele me olha com um sorriso beirando o perverso e começa a abaixar minha boxer, vermelho sangue, da mesma forma e suas unhas provocam arrepios constantes em meu corpo.

A boca quente e acolhedora de Jensen não se demora. Ele me coloca todo em seu interior fazendo com que sua língua forme um colchão macio para meu sexo, que já está duro e excitado por causa dele.

Jensen é rápido e lento, ele alterna várias formas e me dar prazer, apenas com sua boca maravilhosa. Entre beijos, lambidas, mordidas, chupadas, ele me leva a beira da loucura. Mas eu sei qual é meu objetivo.

Eu me curvo sobre o corpo de Jensen, beijando e acariciando suas costas e ele gosta. Minhas mãos passeiam por todas suas sardas e logo depois apertam as nádegas roliças e macias do meu amor. Sinto Jensen gemer em aprovação, enviando ondas ao meu membro.

Estou chegando ao meu limite, e com uma calma e frieza que não são minhas, puxo os cabelos curtos de Jensen para que pare o que faz. Ele me olha triste e carente. Ele adora provar do meu sabor. Mas agora, o objetivo é outro.

Eu me levanto da cama, retiro por fim minha calça e minha boxer, ficando nu em pelo. Ele parece apreciar, pois novamente sua língua umedece seus lábios pornográficos. Só de pensar que meu membro a segundos estava entre eles me faz pulsar.

Pego minha camisa, e com alguma rudeza, retiro suas duas mangas. Preciso de pedaços de pano. A espada se encontra em minha mão e logo se posiciona na direção de Jensen.

- Erga os braços. – Ao que ele tenta fazer alguma reclamação, eu sou mais rápido. – Não quero questionamentos. – Minha voz é firme e até um pouco mais grossa que o normal. – Erga os braços, ou será pior.

Vejo os olhos dele brilharem em uma raiva contida, e ele se deita sobre alguns travesseiros, confortavelmente, e ergue os braços. O tradicional biquinho está de volta no lugar e eu amo.

Subo na cama e deixo a espada a lado de seu corpo. Rapidamente, com as mangas de minha camisa, prendo suas mãos, fazendo-o ficar vulnerável aos meus ataques e desejos. Beijo-o de forma quase agressiva, simplesmente por causa daquele biquinho fofo.

- Agora meu amor, você está da maneira que eu mais quero e amo. – Olho bem fundo em seus olhos e sussurro. – Sob meu domínio. – Passo a mão espalmada sobre todo seu peito. – E você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar não vai? – Ele acena positivamente e eu dou um tapa a meia força em sua coxa. Escuto seu gemido, meio dor, meio excitação. – Ótimo.

Novamente o beijo, pois eu jamais me canso de seus lábios perfeitos. Mas de repente, algo me ocorre. O chicote. Está preso a calça do Zorro, e pode ser muito útil. Não vou bater no meu amor, afinal não quero macular sua pele perfeita, branquinha e sardenta. Mas talvez para outra coisa.

Eu saio da cama, apenas para busca-lo e logo volto. Não deixo que Jensen perceba completamente o que é. Sento-me sobre seu quadril e começo a me mexer sugestivamente, apenas para que ele sofra um pouco. É apenas o começo do sofrimento.

- Ja... Juan! Por favor. Sou seu, todo seu. Me mate com seu prazer. Rápido Juan, por favor! – Ele já começou a suplicar, e isso significa que ele já está no limite do prazer. Mais um limite alcançado.

Me ponho a trabalhar em seu corpo. Meus lábios e mãos atacam seu pescoço e peito de forma torpe e desleixada. Não tenho pressa alguma e isso se traduz em meus atos. Cada pedaço de pele experimentada, chupada, mordida, acariciada.

Quero que ele sinta o fogo entrando por cada poro. Ao lado do balde de champanhe há um pequeno vidro de óleo de massagem e eu o alcanço, depositando pouco em minhas mãos, apenas para que elas corram mais facilmente pela pele suada e avermelhada do meu amor.

Minhas mãos logo alcançam seu umbigo e eu me retiro de cima de seu corpo, me colocando ao lado deste, apenas para poder beijá-lo. Sei o quanto Jensen é sensível nesta área e por isso mesmo me dá prazer estimula-la.

Quando retiro sua boxer preta, seu membro salta aos meus olhos firme, rijo e necessitado. Como um imã minha boca se sente atraída por ele, e logo ele está nela, entrando e saindo, da mesma forma que Jensen fez comigo.

Ora rápido, ora lento e sempre alternadamente, sinto seu quadril oscilando, tentando obter prazer. Jensen está gritando de prazer, ao invés de gemer. Eu resolvo deixa-lo fazer o que ele tanto gosta.

Solto uma de suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos sentencio. – Foda minha boca... Amor. – A última palavra sai um tanto rouca, mas logo eu estou sobre seu falo novamente, acolhendo-o em meus lábios.

Sinto a mão forte de Jensen segurando meus cabelos firmemente e eu me torno uma marionete de seus movimentos. Ele entra e sai com velocidade de minha boca, se satisfazendo cada vez mais. Ele começa a gemer cada vez mais alto e sua pegada se transforma em algo que beira o doloroso.

Em poucos instantes sinto minha boca cheia da semente de Jensen, quente e espessa. Consegui distinguir meu nome, 'Juan', dentre todos os seus gemidos, quando chegou ao ápice. Ele está sobre a cama, cansado e ofegante. Ele me olha, profundamente e sorri. – Este foi um orgasmo maravilhoso, Juan.

- Este é apenas o começo. – Quando pego o chicote, até então fora do seu campo de visão, vejo Jensen ficar um pouco espantado. – Para que vai usar isso?

- Você verá, meu amor. – Acaricio sua bochecha e lhe dou um beijo rápido. Prendo novamente, com muitas reclamações, sua mão, e mudando de posição me encaixo entre suas pernas.

Olho para Jensen e seus olhos parecem saltar da máscara. Ele está lindo e o preto apenas realça ainda mais sua beleza. Só então me lembro da minha própria máscara, ainda não retirada. A força das esmeraldas mais lindas desse mundo sob aquele preto me fazem beijar Jensen ainda mais uma vez.

Deixo suas pernas flexionadas, para que eu possa ter acesso ao lugar onde quero me enfiar em poucos minutos. Meu sexo a essa hora já está implorando por atenção e por Jensen. Chegou a minha vez de me aliviar.

Começo a preparação com dois dedos em seu interior. Jensen sufoca um gemido, com os dentes comprimidos. Enquanto meus dedos entram e saem, ele joga a cabeça para trás, e logo seu quadril me acompanha.

Três dedos, e ele logo pede para que eu deixe de brincadeiras e dê a ele o que ele tanto quer. Pego o chicote sobre a cama e passo um pouco do óleo de massagem, até agora usado como lubrificante. Pressiono o cabo do objeto contra a entrada de Jensen e vejo-o gemer.

- É o que quer? Esse brinquedo dentro de você, ao invés de mim? – Minha voz soa sarcástica. – Posso satisfazê-lo apenas com isso, meu amor?

- Não Juan! Eu quero você. Só você pode me satisfazer. – Apesar de suas palavras, Jensen força seu quadril contra o objeto em minhas mãos. Estamos chegando ao limite da sanidade.

Quando eu retiro de vez o objeto de perto de nós, jogando-o longe, escuto um muxoxo baixo, ao que respondo colocando meu membro em contato com a entrada de Jensen.

- Vou te mostrar o que realmente foi feito para lhe dar prazer, meu amor. – Jensen geme alto e eu retiro meu membro de perto.

Começo a brincar com ele, forçando um pouco e logo depois o retirando. Jensen me olha em puro desespero e apenas duas palavras se formam nos lábios pornograficamente perfeitos.

- Por favor...

Meu amor está implorando por mim e eu vou fazer sua vontade. Entro firmemente em seu corpo, mas ainda sim respeitando sua resistência. Em uma estocada firme me coloco dentro de meu amado e ele pede por mais.

Começo a me mexer aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo e percebo que Jensen tenta de todos os modos desamarrar suas mãos. Gosto da inconstância, pois quando ele pensa que vou fazê-lo gozar eu consigo trazê-lo de volta.

Suas pernas estão flexionadas a minha frente e então eu o mudo de posição. Coloco Jensen de lado, com uma perna estendida sob mim e outra sobre meu ombro. Eu gosto dessa posição, pois posso acariciar suas pernas gostosas também.

Meu limite está chegando e eu já estou ficando sem forças para mais nada. Aumento o ritmo das estocadas em Jensen ao máximo e meu loiro já está quase rouco de tanto gritar.

Finalmente retiro nossas máscaras e posso olhar para o rosto completo do meu amor. Mesmo sem eu tê-lo tocado, Jensen se derrama sobre o próprio corpo e sobre a cama, enquanto eu me liberto, finalmente, em seu maravilhoso corpo.

Percebo que na hora em que Jensen gozou, foi por mim, Jared, que ele chamou.

Isso aquece meu coração.

Antes de cair em total estágio de letargia e dormir, eu o desamarro e suas mãos logo voam ao meu corpo, me abraçando para que possamos desfrutar do conforto que nos for oferecido.

... J&J ...

Acordo pela manhã, com Jensen entre minhas pernas e dois dedos seus em meu corpo.

- Bom dia, Jay. – Ele sorri sacana, e continua com o trabalho de seus dedos. A outra mão se ocupa de manipular meu falo na medida certa para que ele desperte e meu corpo se arrepie ao toque. Jensen é sempre perfeito.

- Bom dia Je... JENSEN! – Ele sempre teve a habilidade de encontrar minha próstata com muita facilidade.

- Eu realmente amei o que fez comigo ontem. A riqueza dos detalhes na personalidade do Juan foi maravilhosa. – Ele sorri sinceramente, e eu amo esse sorriso. – Muito obrigada Jay, eu amei meu presente.

- Que... Bom... Jens, eu fico... Ai! Feliz... – É difícil tentar conversar com esses dedos dentro de mim. É mais difícil ainda quando ele está me manipulando tão perfeitamente que eu penso seriamente em gozar apenas com isso. Desisto só de pensar que ele logo entrará em mim, com seu membro que me faz ver estrelas. Porque ele demora tanto?

Mas ele parece resolver isso rapidamente, pois logo sinto seu membro gostoso entrando em mim. No ponto certo, como sempre. – AH!

Eu não consigo me segurar e já estou gemendo pra ele. Ele mal começou a se mover e eu já estou plenamente entregue. Uma perfeita marionete. Mas eu sei que ele gosta de me ouvir gemer, então não me privo dessa satisfação.

Minhas forças ainda não se recuperaram de ontem e eu sei que ele também está cansado. Não vamos durar muito tempo, mas eu sei que ele me levará as alturas, antes de descansar totalmente. Me seguro aos lençóis da cama, como se tentasse me agarrar a minha própria sanidade.

Jensen tem um ritmo bom, e suas mãos passeiam por todo meu corpo enquanto ele me penetra deliciosamente. Seu membro sabe aonde ir para me fazer ver estrelas e eu o quero cada vez mais fundo. Ele é forte, quente, e essa com toda certeza é uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

Perdendo apenas para quando sou eu que estou dentro dele.

Minhas pernas se entrelaçam em sua cintura e eu o puxo cada vez mais para dentro, mais fundo, mais forte, mais meu. Eu não vou durar muito. Mas mesmo assim, todas às vezes com Jensen são maravilhosas. E especiais. E deliciosas!

- Jen! Mais rápido... – Eu já estou a beira do abismo. – Por favor...

Ele resolve direcionar suas mãos grandes, quentes e habilidosas para meu pênis e começa a me manipular perfeitamente. Quando ele entra no meu corpo, sua mão está na base do meu pênis. Quando sai, ela vai até a glande.

Ele sabe sempre o que fazer para me levar ao meu limite. E atingir meus limites com ele é sempre mais gostoso. Fazer qualquer coisa com o amor da minha vida é mais gostoso.

Contraio meus músculos interiores, para lhe proporcionar mais prazer. Ele geme com isso e a pegada em minhas coxas se torna ainda mais forte.

Também posso levá-lo ao topo. Não importa, o prazer que dividimos nessa hora é algo inexplicável. Apenas nosso.

Logo nós dois estamos gritando e nos entregando ao prazer do orgasmo novamente. Juntos e unidos. Mais uma vez nosso amor se traduziu na forma de um orgasmo fantástico.

- Jens...

- Não, Jay. Quem tem que falar sou eu. – Ele está largado sobre meu peito, ainda dentro de mim e cansado demais para sair por enquanto. – Eu não posso querer mais nada nem ninguém nesse mundo, simplesmente porque eu tenho o melhor e mais perfeito namorado do mundo.

Eu suspiro. Tinha medo que ele não gostasse da 'brincadeira'. Para minha sorte, ele ficou satisfeito. Realmente, foi delicioso. Foi perfeito. Foi Jensen. Meu amado Jensen.

- Eu te amo Jared Tristan Padalecki. Do jeito que você é. Não importa nada mais. – Seus olhos brilham com as lágrimas incontidas. – Obrigada por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu serei sempre o que você quiser que eu seja Jensen. Seja um personagem, seja um homem perfeito ou cheio de defeitos. Eu te amo.

Mais um beijo e acho que vou ter que dormir com Jensen dentro e em cima de mim. Já é quase dia pelo que eu posso ver, mas Misha não disse que tínhamos horário para sair...

Bom, qualquer coisa, digo pra ele brigar com Don Juan e Alejandro De La Vega. Eles são os culpados por toda essa loucura.

Nota mental: Preciso me lembrar de agradecê-lo por dar uma festa apenas para que tudo isso acontecesse.

* * *

Oi pessoas lindas...

Nossa! Essa aqui está pronta a milênios...

Mas eu fui deixando, deixando...

Até que resolvi postar.

Sabem, os filmes do Zorro com o Antônio Banderas nunca me fizeram muito bem...

Ta aí o resultado...

Sem cantinho da beta hj...

Mas podem imaginar como ela ficou com o loirão mascarado?

Até a próxima!

kisses!


End file.
